My Inhaler
by flannelninja
Summary: The story of the beginning of Marcus Finch and Butters' friendship. Goes with Honors Level. My attempt to counter all the anti-OC fics.


**Title: **My Inhaler

**Author: **flannelninja

**A/N: **This is for darling naidalove. It's also to prove that OC fics can be good if the character is interesting enough. My OC's name is Marcus Finch. He isn't very focused in on in Honors Level... so I guess I really owe it to him to write this here one-shot. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I own Marcus at least :D

**My Inhaler**

I was eleven years old the first time I had an asthma attack. The other kids didn't know what was going on. I had barely started moving, really. The gym teacher, Coach, made me put down my PSP and start running around the track like the rest of the kids. I wonder if he regretted it later... because I took about two steps and all of the sudden I couldn't breathe. The other kids stopped running and just kind of stared at me. I don't blame them. It was quite the spectacle. Butters... Butters was the one that saved me. He immediately ran up to me. I'm ashamed to say this... but I punched him in the jaw. He grabbed his face in shock, and then frowned. He ordered the teacher to pick me up, and take me to the nurse. I bet he would have done it myself if he was big enough. He always was so much smaller than me. I was three inches taller than him even before my growth spurt in junior high.

He followed behind us the whole way. I ended up having to go to Hell's Pass... the local hospital. The doctor there was really nice... he gave me the stupid inhaler I carry around on my necklace. At least I don't have to worry about going to the hospital anymore. That time I had to stay the night and wait for my Mom and step-dad to pick me up. They were... surprised...

"Since when do you have asthma?" She scolded. I merely shrugged. I've learned not to bother with them. Before we got home, we went to the store and picked up a new game for me. If I remember correctly, it ended up being pretty lame. Let's put it this way... it was no Sir Randall the Ass Kicker 3. In the name of justice, if they ever come out with another one of those games, they'll need more than that stupid inhaler to revive me.

I took the next day off, which was fine with me. It was just more time to read comics! Sir Randall was my favorite... but I also read the more mainstream stuff. Sadly, I doubt you'd recognize any of my other regulars. I have to get all my comics from underground conventions... and of course, the Lair. The Lair is where I do all my LARPing. Before Butters... that was where I could find friendship and brotherhood. I'm glad to say I found both of those with him. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I was on when I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't move, and proceeded to continue leveling up. I'm proud to say I'm on level two hundred nine hundred and eighty eight, thank you very much. I heard my step-father's gruff voice.

"He's upstairs playing his damn videogames."

"Can I go see him?" It was an unknown voice... one that I would become very familiar with. I heard the dainty footsteps of my soon-to-be best friend. My door was wide open, as usual. My eleven year mind was so sure that my step-dad would one day walk through that door and ask to play with me. He hasn't yet, but I digress. Butters stood cautiously outside the door. I tilted my head towards him.

"You're the boy from yesterday..."

He nodded his head vigorously. "Uh, What are you playing on your computer...?" He rapped his knuckles together nervously.

I sighed, sure he hadn't even heard of Warslavia. And then when he found out I was an RPG playing Melvin... I was sure he wouldn't want to be my friend. I turned the monitor towards him. "War–"

"Warslavia?" He blinked.

"How do you know?" I gaped.

"It's my favorite! It's almost as good as Sir Randall the Asskicker 2!" He exclaimed.

"You know about Sir Randall the Asskicker?"

"**You **know about Sir Randall the Asskicker?"

We stared at one another in total disbelief. In that moment of silence, we forged an unspoken bond. From that moment on there was nothing that could separate us. We were comrades forever. And eventually... we would become something more... but that's a story for another day.


End file.
